


Arrangements Made

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [130]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Beta Sheriff Stilinski, Child Stiles, M/M, Omega Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting mated had never been on Peter’s to do list, and with being part of one of the most powerful packs in the country should’ve granted him the freedom of not having to mate with anyone, but it seemed Peter had done something horrible in his youth to piss his sister to the degree that she’d promised his hand and body to a mating one which Peter firmly believed was so very beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is here again; yes we are all doomed yet again. The lady whom I shall call today Unholy-Undertaker wanted an arrange marriage type of a fic where Peter and Sheriff Stilinski are forced into an unwanted marriage by their Alphas, she also wanted Stiles to be in it like in the age-group of 2-5, she also wanted this to be in the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega universe. Now I apparently did this all wrong but then again I think the wisher should blame herself when she doesn’t tell me she wanted Alpha Peter and Omega Sheriff, for fuck sake how am I supposed to know these things if I’m not told?! But hopefully you guys will like it because she frankly didn’t like much about this one… I feel like such a failure at the moment.  
> Any way so in my head (as always) everyone is a werewolf, yes even the hunters which are like a group of people who are supposed to be like the top notch in the whole protecting the people from evil. And in my head werefoxes are like considered low-class when it comes to the supernatural creatures because sure they can full-shift but they lack the ability to heal and they lack the super-human strength thing. Now in my head things don’t start out all that easily because Peter isn’t exactly thrilled about being mated with a man with a child, and John is still far too deep in his grief over Claudia, but I’d like to think that slowly Peter starts to care for Stiles and when John starts to notice that well things start to get better between them. Like one day while Peter suffers from the Omega curse (mother-fucking cramps from hell people) and he’s in his room all miserable while John is at work and Stiles is supposed to be looked after by his baby sitter but she’s sort of distracted by her phone, and so Stiles who knows he shouldn’t do it but hears Peter’s unhappy groans grabs sweets and cookies, (climbing up onto the counter and then even climbing up the shelves of the cabinet where the cookies and sweets are kept) as well as boils some hot water placing it in the cup his dad sometimes takes to work in the morning when he hasn’t got the time for coffee and packs all these things in his tiny backpack before heading upstairs and enters Peter’s room cautiously, and at first Peter doesn’t even notice him not until there’s this little kid sitting on his bed dumping all of his packed treasures onto the bed, and maybe Stiles recalls how he used to curl up on one of the betas back home to help ease her cramps and so he shifts and lays himself on Peter’s aching body, and although he’s not nearly as warm enough to ease the cramps Peter appreciates the gesture and maybe he likes petting Stiles too.  
> And what if one day Stiles baby sitter is sick and can’t pick him up from school and neither can the sheriff and he’s not even at the station so Peter has to do the parental thing and pick the little fox and finds a couple of kids bullying him, like pushing him around and calling him names, and something protective snaps inside of Peter and he acts immediately by grabbing the crying fox and placing him on his hip before dragging the werewolf cubs into the school making an official complaint about the mistreatment he’s already noticed Stiles going through at school.  
> And I’ll shut-up now, sorry for my ramblings.

Having an arranged marriage wasn’t all that uncommon between packs since it was the best way of securing allies and keeping conflicts to a minimum between packs. There was no shame in an arranged marriage and Peter knew this, but the fact that he was going to marry and mate someone who was frankly beneath him, not only was his future mate a beta but he was a beta from a weak and small pack, but if that wasn’t bad enough this beta John Stilinski had already been mated and was now a widower stuck with a child; and the biggest issue Peter had with this mating regardless if the beta had sworn to Talia he would not force Peter into having children was the child the man already had, it wasn’t the fact that the beta had a child with another that bothered him the problem was the fact that Peter hated kids.

Peter absolutely couldn't stand children. He severely disliked his own nieces and nephews as well as all the little kiddies of his cousins.

An arrange mating Peter could handle any day especially if his future mate had sworn under the threat of death that he would not expect children from Peter, he could even deal with marrying some low beta who’d already found a mate once before, but Peter couldn’t stand the idea of having a step-child to deal with and this step-child just had to be a disgusting werefox.

Watching the three cars coming up the road Peter can’t stop the growl rising from within him.

`Behave.´ his sister and Alpha growls back at him silencing Peter, but the dark and angry thoughts continue to roll-around inside his head. As the three miserable looking cars come to a stop Peter can’t help but think that he is most definitely getting punished for something he’d done in the past, perhaps it was for the time he’d ripped Talia’s favorite dolls head off or perhaps it was because of all the times he’d told on her to their parents, perhaps the reason why she was marrying him off to a weak pack was because he'd refused to help Talia with the mass of children she'd created.

Peter watches with disinterest as a couple of the Stilinski betas scurry out of the two cars at the head of the short line of cars, one of the more impressive betas is quick to assist the old Alpha out of the backseat of the old BMW, Peter could positively hear the way the bones beneath the pale skin groaned at every movement the old Alpha made. The Alpha was soon followed by his oldest son who was there for destined to take over the pack once his father was able to give-up the reins, Peter knew that it was only by birth why Alex Stilinski was to rise to the head of the Stilinski pack because, it was for certain not do to his intellectual capacities the man was strong as an ox but dumber than a door-knob and from whispers Peter had heard the man was hardly a man in the sack.

`John. Get a move on it.´ the future Alpha growled when Peter’s future mate had yet to appear, and Peter turned his gaze towards the last of the three vehicles, the pale-blue Jeep was a piece of crap and Peter swore he would never sit in it because there was only so much humiliation he could take. Peter watches with some curiosity as his mate-to-be slips out of the rust-bucket, the man wasn’t as handsome as Peter would’ve liked, he was rather plain looking and not as muscular as his brother and there was an air of sadness to him which was unexpected; of course Peter had heard a few things about the youngest son of Alpha Stilinski, everyone always spoke about how he might not be as strong and powerful as his siblings but he was quick thinking, and unlike the rest of his family John Stilinski had learned to fight like a Hunter. Peter had heard about how his future mate had met his first mate a werefox by the name of Claudia in high school, he'd heard about how they’d been so madly and deeply in love that they’d mated against the wishes of their families, everyone always liked to bring out the fact that the werefox died giving birth to the child she'd said to have wanted desperately. Peter had heard like so many others about how devastated his future mate had been by the loss of the werefox.

And Peter could tell by the lines on the Betas face that grief had indeed hit him hard as he looked older than what he truly was. He watches as the man who doesn’t even look at him, hurries to extract his son from the car seat and settling the boy who was dressed in his own little suite that was almost a nice as the one his father wore, the little fox was clearly nervous as he had his little fox ears sticking out and the fluffy fox tail was swishing nervously.

`Oh my Mother-Moon he’s adorable.´ Peter hears his niece Laura squeal from somewhere close by, `look at those ears. Mom can I touch them? ´

`Filthy fox.´ Peter hears one of his brothers say and by the way Peter’s husband pauses in his steps it was clear he’d heard what had been said, but Peter was positive this was hardly the first time the future Sheriff of their town had heard someone say such a thing about his son, and it wouldn’t be the last time.

`John.´ Alex Stilinski hisses angrily and it’s just enough to cause the beta to continue on walking-up to the rest of his pack, although he is holding his son a little bit tighter than before.

The small boy seems tense as he should be, after all he was being surrounded by a pack of wolves he knew not, it had only been a few years ago when it seemd an odd thing if there wasn't some piece of news about another werefox being torn apart by wolves, while in public people seemed outraged by the killing of poor innocent foxes however behind closed doors the sentences of, `One less filthy fox to deal with.´ were heard and glasses were raised with cheers.

Peter hears the beta whisper comforting words to the little boy promising him he would be safe but also advising the child not to wander far from his side which was good advice as some members of Peter’s pack were very much unhappy about having a werefox in the pack, some like his cousin Edward and his wife had only the night before suggested they’d take the kid out for a walk in the woods.

`Peter,´ Talia says suddenly startling Peter out of his thoughts, she was standing near the beta and his son now, the child was perched on its fathers hip and clinging to him with arms a little bit too thin for a healthy cub, `May I introduce to you your future mate John Stilinski,´ the beta steps a little bit forward as he was introduced, and frankly Peter thinks he looks like someone who’s accepted the fact they were going to die and was determined to face the firing-squad with at least an air of bravery.

`I’m honored that you’d have me as your mate.´ the man says and Peter knows the man should think himself lucky and honored by it because if Peter had a choice he wouldn’t so much as look at John Stilinski or touch him with a ten-foot pole.

`As you should.´ Peter says thus earning himself a growl from his sister and a snort from several other people, and there’s a flash of anger in the eyes of the beta before him.

`And, ´ Talia says voice now lacking in the lightness it had possessed a while ago, ` this is….´

`My son,´ the beta says shocking everyone by cutting off the Alpha talking, `Stiles.´ and that’s when the nervous little fox finally turns to look at the wolves he’s never met before, fearful and yet curious eyes travelling over the pack he would now join before finally landing on Peter. The child had skin as pale as the winter moon and possessed eyes the color of the very expensive scotch Peter likes to indulge himself with from time to time, the child was trying to muster up the same sort of courage his father did but there was no hiding the stench of fear that came off of the little boy.

`Hi.´ the little kid says voice not quite there with the whole hiding his fear but he’s looking straight into Peter’s eyes, and then a tiny hand holding a bracelet with blue beads sticks out at Peter which doesn’t only surprise Peter but the parent of the boy too, `I made it fo’ you, some’ing blue an old.´ the toddler explains and before Peter can even stop himself he asks, `And how is this old? ´

`I bloke mama’s necklace,´ the boy confesses, `not mean too, but I think I make you a plesent and nana-say you need some’ing blue, old and bollowed, so I make blue an’ old.´

`That’s very sweet of you Stiles, ´ Talia says before nudging at Peter hard before saying, `Isn’t it Peter? ´

`Yes?´ Peter croaks before taking the bracelet and slipping it on his writs where it sits snuggly, the small action causing the little boy to beam at him happily.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The ceremony was small and held in the back yard of the Hale house and Peter almost rolled his eyes at the mention of love and family and other such nonsense, but he was certain such behavior would diminish the amount of money his sister would grant him on a monthly basis, even if Peter was mating someone so clearly beneath him and his family he had no intentions of living the life of a small-town pack’s beta’s mate. After the small ceremony there was dinner and the tradition of the newly mated pair feeding each other which Peter found frankly humiliating and slightly disgusting when the same fingers that brought meat to his lips kept slipping food to the little fox that was sitting at their table and on the beta’s lap looking around with curious eyes, certainly Peter could understand why the beta felt the need to feed the fox as it seemed incapable of focusing on the meal before him without some assistance and a great deal of encouragement; and Peter was surprised that the boy didn’t inhale the cake he was served like all the other kids did which earned him odd looks from not only Peter but Talia too.

`My apologize Alpha Hale,´ his mate says when Talia had wandered over to ask if there was something wrong with the kids cake the fox had been given, `I’m sure he likes it,´ and Peter could’ve told his sister that the boy had made pleased little sounds every time the beta managed to sneak a piece of cake into his mouth without disturbing the child too much as he was reading or at least looking at the pictures in his book, but Peter wouldn’t mind the fox getting into trouble and so he’s silent, `It’s just he’s not great at eating in general.´

`So it is the cake? ´ Peter’s mother says as she moves in closer glaring at the child which was reasonable as their she'd backed the cake for the kids.

`No. No, the cake I’m sure is fine, it’s just…´ but before the beta gets to finish the werefox sitting on his lap makes an unhappy noise and when they look down at the boy they found him sitting there mouth open and expecting cake, Peter could positively hear the panic and tension leaving the beta.

`See he likes the cake. Don’t you son?´

The small child with skinny arms and body looks up the two women standing before their table and while the ears had vanished somewhere during the dinner they were back up and pressed low on top of the messy dark-brown hair, and yet clearly afraid of the Alpha the boy gave a nod and said, `Like it. Cake good.´ then without a warning the boy grabbed a fistful of the simple strawberry cake and offers it up to the Talia, `Want a tasty? ´

Peter can positively feel how the beta beside him is thinking about running off with his kid and never looking back, going into hiding forever more, and a cruel part of Peter enjoys the idea of Talia going off on the beta and his kid but to his complete shock Talia leans down and actually takes a small taste of the cake offered to her, which causes the fox to giggle while there are shocked and somewhat disgusted sounds coming from both packs.

`Good yes? ´ the little boy asks and Talia nods with a small smile pulling at her lips.

The child behaves well-enough throughout the evening and with Talia show of whatever Laura and Cora start to show an interest in the boy going as far as to sit with him on the floor next to John and color in one of the coloring books that the little boy had with him in his little backpack. The child behaves well-enough that is until it’s time for Peter and John to truly seal the mating by retiring to the bedroom that had been specially prepared for the such a thing, it’s when John starts to tell the boy to be good and to go to bed when his uncle tells him that the child starts to cry and scream. The reaction was so sudden and so full of fear and despair that even Peter paused in his tracks.

Latching onto its father for dear life the child screamed his protests but there was nothing the beta could do and so he just kissed the little tearstained cheeks and told the boy they would see each other in the morning. They continued to hear the distressed cries of the child all the way upstairs and until the bedroom door was closed behind them, but for some reason the silenced seemed far worse than the screams the little fox had made even to Peter who wouldn't mind if some one slit the little throat wide-open.

Not unaccustomed to pleasures of intercourse and comfortable in his own physical appearance Peter began to strip without a moment’s notice, expecting his mate to do the same but once Peter is completely undressed and turns around to see what exactly he’s dealing with he is shocked to see the beta standing at the locked door with his forehead resting against the smooth surface of the door that could not be broken down even if he tried too, and if he did break through one pack member from each of their packs stood guard to ensure nothing disturbed the last part of their mating, Peter is frankly insulted by the fact that he’s the only naked one in the room as the beta was still dressed in his suite even his shoes were still on.

`Get undressed.´ Peter tells the man he would spend his life with until one of them died, `You know we need to do this so get a move on unless you want us to be stuck in this room for days.´

`Well I’m sorry if hearing my son screaming and crying doesn’t exactly make me all eager to roll around in the sheets with a perfect stranger.´ the beta snaps at him, but at least he was no longer standing with his back to Peter.

`Oh he’ll be fine.´ Peter says uncaringly, `he’s with your brother.´

`That doesn’t exactly make me feel any better.´ the beta says voice low and hopeless, it may raise Peter’s curiosity a little but then again he didn’t really care about his mate and his kid so he ignores the want to know more.

`Listen,´ Peter sighs climbing into bed, `there’s nothing you can do about any of that now.´ Peter says while trying to find the most comfortable position on the unfamiliar bed, he was well aware he needed to get ready for the whole ordeal of getting a knot stuck in him and he’d had the plug in him all morning and day to prevent any of the possible damage that could be caused if he wasn’t ready to be tied to his mate, still Peter wanted to be very ready for the last part of their mating because he was not going to endure the humiliation of bleeding all over the sheets.

`Fine.´ the beta growls and starts to remove his clothes in a less gentle fashion which does nothing to relax Peter as he was well aware that angry sex wasn’t always the best especially when knots were involved.

The beta is leaner than what Peter had expected compared to Peter’s own slightly more muscular body his mate was almost petit but there was strength there that Peter could see from where he was sitting, Peter would’ve most likely gone for the beta at one of the clubs he’d frequented in the past and taken him to bed especially when he caught sight of the cut and impressive cock that was still hanging flaccid.

`What’s that around your neck?´ Peter asks as the man starts to remove his watch, and the future Sheriff pauses before fiddling with the golden ring dangling around his neck on a thin chain, the look on the man’s face is enough to tell Peter what his mate has been carrying around underneath his shirt all evening.

`You’re still carrying that ring around?´ Peter asks and although he doesn’t like to admit it he feels slightly betrayed by the idea that his mate still carried the symbol of his previous union with him.

`Yes. ´ the beta says before carefully removing the chain from around his neck, turning his back to Peter as if it would be enough to hide the fact that he kisses the ring that isn’t on his finger but around a chain, and the wolf in Peter bristles at that not only was he mated with a fox-lover but one who still clearly missed the vixen.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with a tiny update, a request made By my friend Romantic-Robot who couldn't come up with a new idea for 15min. She wanted a look into how the following Morning would be for Peter, and so I did give it a go.

 

 

Waking-up in the morning and feeling as good as Peter did was not what he’d been expecting when he and the beta retired for the night, if anything Peter had been prepared to feeling all used-up and disgusting, but then again the beta hadn’t treated him at all the way Peter had expected to be treated last night.

Turning his gaze towards what would from now and until one of them died be his mate Peter Hale had to admit that he was for the first time baffled by another werewolf, this beta could’ve fucked him mercilessly and quick seeking only his own release and pleasure. The beta could’ve been uncaring about Peter’s pleasure or even completion, but this beta had cared pointing out that Peter wasn’t just a hole to fuck, that he wasn't some whore selling their body for a few coins.

Peter had suspicions that this odd view the beta possessed about omegas hadn’t always been there, the she-fox had no doubt change the way the beta viewed certain things, not that Peter was complaining it was always a treat not to be treated as just a hole to fuck.

There had not been a single partner in Peter’s past that had spent an hour on just making sure Peter would feel no discomfort, only pleasure as the last stretch of their fucking was to take place. For the first-time Peter wasn’t left sore and uncomfortable after taking a knot, of course he was a bit sore but it was a pleasant ache that had his wolf humming with delight.

Peter remembers drifting off to sleep with John still tied to him, and waking-up later if only briefly to the feeling of the beta cleaning him up, he recalled the soft touches of the washcloth; not once had any of his past bed companions taken the time to clean him up and then tuck him in as if he was worth tender love and care, and not once had any of his previous bed-companions rubbed the aches and pains from his body before retiring for the night.

This was all very unexpected and new to Peter, and he didn’t really know how to feel about it. He wasn't even sure he liked the way his body felt, all soft and tender in a good way. He’d been so determined and ready to hate this low beta, he’d been so ready to feel disgusted and to feel so much hatred towards the beta this Morning, but it was hard to hate someone who hadn’t forced one into anything. This damn beta hadn’t even made fun of him once his mind fell into the so-called Omega state, not once did he laugh at him as Peter begged for his knot.

The sleeping beta was confusing to Peter since it was clear he hadn’t wanted to mate with another, and yet he didn’t take out his anger and resentment on Peter even though he could've done it, yet although he was now stuck with Peter for the rest of his life this beta had treated him well.

This was an odd situation Peter found himself in, and Peter didn't like it because this was not how he'd seen his mated life to start.

Peter can’t even say now when he finally sees the beta in a state of piece and not torn between duty and his conscience that the beta is ugly or unpleasant to look at, for like this all relaxed and peaceful Peter doesn’t finds the beta displeasing to look at; not that he was anywhere as handsome as some Alpha’s or other Beta’s Peter knew, the man wasn’t as big and strong as Peter would’ve preferred his partner to be but the man wasn’t weak no that much Peter had learned last night, and now in the warm light of the morning the man looked less life hardened and not as miserable as he had done the at their first encounter.

`What’s the time?´ the beta asks suddenly without opening his eyes, voice deep and still soft with remnants of sleep.

`Don’t know, ´ Peter confesses but he thinks he can smell bacon and eggs getting ready to be served downstairs, `but I’d say it’s breakfast time.´

The beta lifts his head and sniffs the air and hums in agreement before turning from resting on his stomach onto his back. Peter prepares himself to be asked to do his Omega duty, and he feels his hatred for his mate rise once more.

`Don’t worry, ´ the beta says as he sits up suddenly, `You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.´ and with that his mate is out of bed and making his way over to the stack of clothes he’d worn the night before.

`You meant it then? ´ Peter asks, `I thought you just said it to get me compliant, since you’ve got the right to...´

`I’m not going to rape you.´ the beta says voice a tad bit more on the angry side now as if Peter had offended him somehow which Peter was certain he hadn’t, after all he’d only pointed out the rights the beta now had over him.

`It isn’t rape, ´ Peter corrects his mate while slipping out of bed the pain he expects the flare-up doesn’t and he nearly asks his mate how exactly he’d managed to spare his poor ass from discomfort and pain, `I'm your mate, you’re a beta and I’m just an Omega and so my body belongs to you, or did you miss that part of the ceremony? ´

`Rape is rape,´ the beta continues to say sharply, `It doesn’t matter if we’re mated or no, if I force myself on you when you aren’t consenting then that is rape.´ the beta tells him and Peter can’t hear a lie on his tongue or within the heart of this strange beta, `rape is rape the moment you are forced to do something you do not want to do, it is that regardless of what old and out-dated laws would have you believe. I will not take part in such barbaric traditions. Have I made myself clear?´

Peter stands there silent, confused, stunned really. He truly has no idea what sort of a werewolf he’d been mated too.

`So this, ´ Peter starts carefully, `this is truly how you feel about…´

`Yes. Yes it is.´ John says rather sharply before kissing the ring of a past mating around his neck, Peter watches the beta for a second before getting back to getting dressed again, he’s almost dressed when the beta suddenly says, `I’d appreciate it if you didn’t teach my son to think it’s alright to go around violating Omega’s.´

`Sure.´ Peter says and it’s easy to say since he doubts he will have much to do with the fox, but if indeed there ever came a time when such a conversation as Omega-rights were to arise between him and the fox well Peter would do as his mate had wished.

`Thank you.´ the beta says and he does so with a sincerity Peter hadn’t expected.

Once they were finished getting dressed they knocked at the door to let their jailers know they were ready and willing to leave the room and have the sheets inspected, none of the two betas one from the Stilinski pack the other of the Hale’s say anything other than a quick good morning.

Peter can hear loud little giggles and laughter from downstairs which was peculiar since most members of Peter’s family weren’t exactly early birds, but the sound has suddenly perked his mate right-up and the man is positively running downstairs and Peter struggles to keep up with him.

By the time Peter reaches the first-floor there’s already a happy little yip of, `Daddy! ´ and the beta seemed too stunned to have a proper response, only capable of a few short words and that odd little name.

`Stiles? How? What? ´

Peter hears his sister and Alpha explain the reason why the little fox was in the house that Morning. It seemed Talia hadn’t felt comfortable letting the Stilinski’s walk off with the fox when it was clear that the creature was terrified of being taken away or going with his own uncle which was strange even in Peter’s opinion.

`I slept in a bed daddy! ´ the little fox announced very proudly, `Alone. Well, Tali she stayed until a fell asleep. But alone daddy, in a bed.´

`Really?´ the beta says before planting a gentle kiss against the flushed little cheek of the fox who was wearing one of Cora’s PJ’s which was far too big for the fox, but Peter held his tongue about that and the fact that pink really wasn’t the little creatures color at all.

`Is so big bed daddy – I thought I get lost.´ the fox says as they make their way into the kitchen where Peter’s sister and mother were preparing to feed and army of wolves.

John pauses at the door way clearing his throat nervously before asking if he may enter the kitchen, a question that caused a few eyebrows to quirk-up one of which was Peter’s.

`Of course you can,´ Peter’s mother says, `We’re all family here dear.´ Peter watches carefully his mate who still seems unsure of himself step inside the kitchen, the beta looked lost and out of place while the little fox started to wriggle in his arms in an attempt to escape his hold, but the beta held him firmly to his side.

`I go help daddy.´ the fox whines as his father continues to cling to him.

`No Stiles, you’ve already been enough bother for Alpha Hale and her mother.´ the little fox goes perfectly still then, wide tearful eyes are seen before the little fox just hides his face against his father’s shoulder.

`Oh John, he’s no bother at all.´ Talia says while placing another batch of bacon on the large plate, `He’s been such a good little helper, hasn’t he mother.´

`Oh yes,´ Peter hears his mother agree and there’s no lie to be heard and yet John doesn’t relax the slightest, `He’s been helping, I haven’t known many little cubs capable of cracking eggs as well as your little boy does John.´

`I help.´ the fox whimpers against John’s shoulder, `I just help.´

`John,´ Talia sighs as the beta doesn’t move, doesn’t relax the slightest where he stands, `Please try and relax, we’re all friends and family here, and I assure you your son has been as good as gold.´

`I – I’m sorry, Alpha Hale, it’s just – well, he’s not allowed in the kitchen or wasn’t allowed in the kitchen,´ John starts gently rubbing the small back trying to sooth the quietly crying fox.

`Why on earth wouldn’t you allow him to go into the kitchen? ´ Peter hears his mother ask, but Peter knows the answer already and says it before John has a chance.

`Because he’s a filthy little fox.´the little fox lets out a small cry at that and John glares at him sharply, and there's anger there the sort Peter hadn't seen yet, an anger that would drive Peter's mate to his death if it came to defending his little fox.

`Peter.´ both his sister and mother snarl, and Peter quickly raises his hands and explains himself quickly before he was denied some of that delicious bacon, `Well that’s what I think the Stilinski Alpha thought, right? Right John? ´ 

`Yes.´ John growls low, a shocked gasp leaves Peter's mother who moves over to where John was still standing, arms wrapped around his crying fox of a son.

`Now you give me my little helper John,´ Peter hears his mother say as she reaches out towards the fox, `You and Peter can set the table while Stiles and I finish cleaning the berries.´


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, as you can tell I am not dead. I know it's been a not too grand of a time since the last update, and I'm not sure how many of you still have hope in your hearts for this fic but to those who have it here you go, a little chapter for you to read and enjoy (I hope). 
> 
> It's been a long time since I've scribbled down my thoughts into a fic, so be kind. 
> 
> Oh and a small warning, this is not a fluffy-happy little chapter since we get to see how some Hales view Stiles, but trust you me Mama-Hale and Talia will not allow anyone to hurt Stiles and neither will Laura or Cora, and of course John will protect his baby boy to the death if he has too.

There’s tension in the air, thick and heavy, electric even. There’s a sense that sparks could fly at any moment, that the great old table might be flipped on its heavy side with dishes and things clattering to the floor while growls and snarls ring loudly through the entire house. This was, is, the most uncomfortable and hostile breakfast experience of Peter’s entire life, and it was very possible the most hostile breakfast to ever transpire beneath the roof of the Hale-house.

Peter wasn’t all that surprised by the less than friendly atmosphere, after all none had expected the little werefox to be allowed at the table. No one, Peter included, had imagined that the pest would be sharing a meal with them as if it was part of their pack and family, but that was the case.

Unlike his siblings, minus one Talia Hale, Peter was able to not allowed the presence of the werefox to disrupt him having a good meal or to make him behave disgustingly uncivilised. Peter might not be thrilled about having to sit next to a werefox, be the werefox seated in the lap of his mate, but he knew better than to let it show. Peter could play nice when need be, and this proved it.

Edward was positively fuming where he sat across the table from John and his little fox, glaring all the while daggers at the back of the trembling creature held tightly its father who seemed tense and on high-alert, his mate had made a foolish attempt to skip their first pack-breakfast but Talia had refused to break tradition an unwise move on her part if you were to ask Peter; sometimes traditions were meant to be broken and this Peter felt was one of those times, pushing their pack to share a meal with a werefox was a bit too much and a bit too soon.

Although Peter did not care for the fox, he did feel it cruel to force the creature to remain in a room ripe with animosity all of which were directed at it, the creature seemed positively pitiful now as it sat curled up in the lap of its father, the long fox-tail tucked now safely between the bodies of father and son; Peter wasn’t proud to admit he’d found it hilarious when Edward’s son had grasped the fox by the tail and raised it up and off of the floor, he’d laughed perhaps not as cruelly as his nephew but Peter had laughed none the less, and he hadn’t stopped laughing not until he’d realized that the cries of the little were weren’t those of simple distress but pure and undeniable pain.

Glancing over at his mate and the creature he was holding Peter did feel an ounce of guilt for not helping the little creature who’d been so cheerful earlier. Peter might not care for his step-son or werefoxes, but seeing the fox now a quivering mess and unwilling to eat made him feel rather ashamed of his actions when Trevor gave the fox an unfriendly welcome to the family.

Watching John trying to coax his far too thin son to eat something was frankly a sorrowful sight, and Peter had to wonder if the little fox had earlier that morning been struck with a glimmer of hope that it would be treated well here amongst the Hales, and if so had that hope now shattered beyond repair?

There was however more than one person at the great old table uneagerly digging in to the fine assortment of food prepared by the Alpha and her mother as well as the little fox, once it was made known that the fox had been allowed to help in the preparation of the food many dishes were left untouched.

While Laura and Cora happily devoured their pancakes and eggs, and everything else they’d stacked on their plates, their brother Derek seemed uneasy as he did his best to please his mother while also trying to please his uncles; Peter would’ve preferred it if Derek just side with his mother or his two uncles, the sight of him trying to enjoy and not enjoy the meal was at best awkward.

` John, let Peter hold Stiles for a little while. ´ Talia called out from the head of the table startling both John and Peter while the fox let out a distressed cry, Peter wasn’t certain whether the order was what made the creature cry or simply the way John had flinched rather violently.

`You’ve had not a bite to eat, and Peter’s all done. ´ Talia’s claim was true, John hadn’t had a bite to eat too focused on tending to the trembling form clinging to him for dear life and Peter had devoured a hearty amount of food, and yet Peter felt the need to protest Talia’s demand he take the little runt.

Peter was just about to make a loud and perhaps somewhat dramatic protests about refusing to become some fox-holding-step-parent, but the flash of crimson in Talia’s eyes and the hardness of his alpha’s glare made him bite his tongue and hope John would spare him the humiliation of holding the fox. Peter had already been humiliated by being forced to marry some weak beta, a beta that was clearly despised by its own family and pack, but also one that had mated a werefox, a beta that hadn’t even able to breed a werewolf but a fox, Peter could not take on the humiliation of having to hold the whimpering fox.

`It will do good for both of them to bond. ´ Talia stated while smiling all too sweetly at the anxious beta.

`Thank you for your concerns for my well-being Alpha Hale, but I’m perfectly fine. ´ John quickly states even though he’d hardly had a bite to eat or drank half of anything, if Peter had been a better mate then perhaps he’d been able to fret over the fact that his mate wasn’t eating but frankly Peter was far too preoccupied in feeding his own hunger and to avoid having to handle the fox.

`Oh John, do call me Talia. ´ Peter heard his sister insist in that voice of hers that told him she was growing more and more unamused by having to ask John to call her Talia, Peter knew his sister was fond of many traditions but being called Alpha-Hale by family members wasn’t one.

`Talia. ´ John responds apologetically before continuing with something that was rather unheard of, the beta outright lied in the face of an alpha.

`I’m not one for breakfast Talia. ´

Peter was both perplexed and impressed by the way John was able to lie to Talia, an alpha of no blood-relation, without averting his gaze. This side of John left Peter pondering what other surprise John had hidden up his sleeve. The beta had already made it clear he wasn’t going to force himself on Peter and would respect Peter’s wishes when it came to breeding, and now telling lies to their alpha simply left Peter questioning who and what John Stilinski truly was.

The room had gone quiet, everyone waiting to see how Talia would take this little tale of lies she’d been handed. Peter could tell by the gleam in the eyes of his two brothers that they were hoping for some blood to be spilled, some punishment to be handed down since John was only pack and family by mating.

`Don’t be silly. ´ Peter heard his mother say after a short pause, a tense pause at that, a pause during which the little fox had gone so very silent and unmoving.

`You must be starving. ´ Peter was grateful his mother didn’t mention one of the reasons John must be starving since Peter wouldn’t be able to bare the humiliation, and for some reason he was even more grateful that she’d not outright pointed out John had been untruthful in his claim.

As if all the powers in the world had set themselves against him, John’s stomach growled then bringing fort cruel smirks from Peter’s two brothers and their mates. Peter could swear he heard John’s heart stop and sink at that moment. But ever surprising John quickly gathered his wits about him, ignoring the raised eyebrows of the alpha and mother-in-law.

`I’m certain that Peter has better things to do than tend to Stiles, ´ John starts, his words a measured and careful, he’s thinking on his feet this much Peter can tell and it gives him some insight to the nature of the werewolf he’s mated too. Peter had to admit that he was starting to think John Stilinski wasn’t just some dumb beta.

`I’m sure he’s yet finished gathering all his belongs for the move. ´ John states without challenging anyone, this was an excellent rope to throw to Peter whether he too it or not, it was a rope not designed to hang Peter with but rather for Peter to drag himself out of taking the fox and even if he didn’t take it the rope would not turn against John. John was giving Peter a simple way out of an undesirable situation, and Peter was more than willing to take it.

`Very true, and I must be off. ´ Peter declared as he rose from his seat, quickly thanking his mother who gave him a disapproving look and sister for the excellent and delicious breakfast, perhaps he did put a slight emphasis on the word delicious to spite his siblings that were stuck with cereal this morning but they had only themselves to blame.

`Oh well then, ´ Peter heard his mother say not sounding too pleased with him making his escape instead of helping John with the fox, `let auntie-Talia hold little Stiles while you finish your breakfast John. ´

Someone dropped a spoon while a few gasps were heard, a plate shattered on the floor while orange juice suddenly stained the old heavy fabric that had been laid out over the old wooden table, Peter knew it would be a hassle to was the stain away and was glad it would no longer be his chore to do.

John sat unmoving, rigid like an iron-rod had suddenly replaced his spine. Low disapproving growls had started to resonate from certain members of the Hale-family. Breakfast had suddenly turned into a very dangerous affair simply because of John’s past transgressions with a werefox, breakfast was now close to turning into a bloodbath because of a little werefox that reeked of distress and fear.

Peter watched and waited with a certain uneasiness what Talia’s next move would be, would it be one that would declare John an outsider and their mother a fool or one which would infuriate Robert and Edward. Peter wasn’t entirely sure which action he’d prefer since he wasn’t fond of the fox, but Peter was also not looking forward to being treated as an outsider by their family due to his mate and his mistakes; then there was the third option that death of the fox and John, for some reason the idea of having both killed did not sit well with Peter after all John wasn’t all that bad aside from having a werefox for a son.

Talia inhaled slowly once and exhaled even slower before finally opening her mouth to speak, and what she proceeded to say Peter knew would enraged their brothers.

`Oh yes, Stiles, sweetheart, ´ Talia began voice soft and gentle, moving away from her seat at the head of the table, she moved slowly so not to startle the two Stilinski’s.

` Won’t you come and sit with me? Let’s allow daddy to finish his breakfast, and you can help me get your cousin Cora to eat her fruits and berries. ´ Talia’s words made her youngest groan with displeasure, but they also caused the already existing growls to grow louder and more hostile, but as it was in her nature Talia continued on ever unwilling to bend to her brothers will.

Peter watched as the little werefox turned his little face away from its father’s chest, taking a timid glance up at the Alpha that had almost half-an-hour ago, saved him from the cruel clutches of a teenage werewolf who’d held him tightly by the tail and shook him like some silly little toy.

`Come on sweetheart, ´ Talia coaxed gently well-aware by scent alone that the fox was terrified and possibly still aching from the brutal abuse its tail had suffered.

`It’s alright, little one, Auntie-Talia will keep you safe. ´ she promised the frightened fox which she’d clutched close to her chest after rescuing him from the little brute that Trevor was known to be, his behaviour had enticed the wrath of their alpha but the marks of it had already faded to be but a memory.

`That’s enough! ´ Robert snapped, his broad hand slamming down hard on the table that had served many generations of Hales well, the violent physical declaration of anger caused a great deal of commotion and made many a glass and cup spill their liquid contents over the unfortunate linen.

As Robert rose to his feet Talia stood as tall and intimidating as she possibly could, she was ready to take on any challenge Robert might throw at her, she’d fought him more than once and could best him with both of her hands bound behind her back.

Peter by instinct alone moved to stand near his mate, this he knew was the first sign of their feeble bond making itself known, his wolf recognized John as its mate regardless of what Peter’s personal opinion might be. Peter would stand at his mate’s side whether he liked it or not, and hopefully John would give him the same courtesy.

`Robert sit down. ´ their mother demanded from where she was seated, she might still be seated and her demeanour might suggest she was perfectly relaxed and comfortable but her steely gaze spoke volumes of how unamused she was. Their mother would not tolerate Robert challenging Talia, she never had, and she would gladly aid Talia in forcing him to submit to her will.

Although their mother had always claimed to not have a child she favoured above the others, Peter and his brothers knew it to be a lie, Talia had always been their mothers most loved child, and during the past few years Robert and Edward had steadily dropped out of her favour; Peter suspected the fall from grace had more to do with the company the two brothers kept than the few challenges they had made against their sister, frankly Peter two had grown less fond of his brothers since they’d mated two women with as much sense as they had class.

`No! This – this has to stop. ´ Robert barked eyes glowing yellow and teeth growing sharp as his anger rose.

`First you let that thing, ´ Robert pointed his finger that now sported a very sharp claw in the direction of the trembling form in John’s arms, `into our kitchen, to touch our food! ´

Peter was certain that John would’ve been up and out of his chair by now if it weren’t for Talia’s hand resting firm on his shoulder, he wasn’t certain however whether or not his mate would’ve chosen to run for cover or to fight Robert, it was hard to tell by John’s hard and unrevealing expression.

`Then you snap at Trevor for simply touching that thing. ´ Robert continued eyes flashing yellow at Talia, his rage over an injustice he felt had transpired against his young.

`Lies! ´ Laura shrieked from her seat at the table, not that she was sitting now as she was standing on her chair, her eyes glowing with untamed anger as she screamed like never before, `HE WAS HURTING STILES! ´

` Hurting him? ´ Edward snorted from where he was still seated, `Don’t be silly Laura. Trevor was just having a bit of fun. ´

`Don’t you call my sister silly! ´ Derek snapped from where he sat, he may idolize his uncles but he would always defend his sister no matter what, his sudden outburst raised a few eyebrows and perhaps if it hadn’t been his sister called silly or a liar then perhaps Derek would’ve fallen silent, but as it was Laura’s perceptions being questioned he did not backdown an inch.

` And she’s right! ´ Derek declared puffing out his chest and pulling back his shoulders, gaze unwavering as he glared at his uncle-Edward, ` I heard him crying. I smelled his tears. He said it hurt him. ´

`It was just some fun and games. ´ Edward insisted, `You are all overreacting. ´

`No. Not fun. ´ Cora quickly declared, her voice was loud but there was a sadness to her that reminded Peter of how small she still was even though she’d have you believe she was as big and strong as her brother and sister, `Not fun not fun at all. ´

`It’s a pest! ´ Roberts wife spat out, if ever someone had declared something disgusting simply by the use of their voice she would’ve been the one to take home the prize.

John did his best to cover the ears of his son, but Peter suspected it was of no use, the little fox could hear how unwanted he was and it made the little creature cry with such despair that Peter truly pitied the creature. It was not the creatures fault it had been born and kept alive this long, that blame lay with its parents.

`It’s a filthy little pest, and it has no business being near our food, or frankly our young. ´ Edward’s mate declared earning a few agreeing nods from her husband and sister-in-law.

`NO HE’S NOT! ´ Laura shrieked from where she was standing, tears starting to form in her eyes, `HE’S NICE UNLIKE YOU! ´

`Oh simmer down Laura. ´ Robert hissed at the furious child, which riled Derek up enough for him to leap up onto his feet and demand his uncle shut-up and leave his sister alone, but it wasn’t only Derek that had decided to stand-up and demand silence and obedience, and Derek was not the only one telling Robert not the bark orders at Laura.

`Don’t you tell my daughter what to do Robert. ´ Talia growled like a hellhound, her eyes burning bright-red with the wrath of a mother defending her young. The hand that had been holding John in his seat removed as she raised a furious finger against her brother, her impressive claws out and ready for battle if need be.

`You be quiet you – you butt-head! ´ Cora spat out from where she was now standing on the table no less, and for once she wouldn’t be punished for calling people names or for standing on the table.

John slowly started to rise from his seat all the while eyeing Robert and Edward and those loyal to them with a weariness suitable for the volatile moment, all the while whispering soft words to the now fox that was now sobbing uncontrollably.

`It’s a fox! ´ Edward’s wife positively shrieked startling the distressed fox enough for it to wet itself, and if the moment had been less cruel and horrific Peter might’ve expressed his disgust over it but seeing as the child was terrified beyond his understanding there was not a bone in his body that wanted to mock the sobbing creature.

John moved slowly, cautiously so not to draw too much attention to him and his young, moving a desperately clutching werefox to perch on his left hip and turning his own body so that if an attack came the blow would not reach the distressed child.

` I don’t care if he’s a bloody wombat. ´ Peter heard his mother snarl, `He is a child! A little boy, and I will not have you treat him like this under my roof. ´

`Mom, be reasonable. ´ Robert started, trying to plead no doubt his case but their mother was not having any of it, instead demanding her two sons with their mates and their kids leave her house. The demand was unexpected and shocking to some degree, leaving Peter gawking at his own mother.

`Have you all completely lost your minds!? ´ Robert barked none too wisely, earning several growls in response indicating he was standing on very thin ice, but as always Peter found his older brother to be incompetent in reading his audience as Robert continued to express his own thoughts and truths far too loudly.

`That thing is has no place in our family – in our pack! ´ Robert managed with his declaration to wrangle out furious demands of silence from his young nieces, both Laura and Cora appeared ready to leap across the table and claw his tongue right on out of Robert’s mouth. It seemed the two girls were very much taken by the little werefox, no doubt due to the ears and tail the creature possessed.

`We should just take it out in the woods,´ one of the wives says Peter isn’t sure which because he’s too distracted by the little distressed noises the fox is making, and John who was inching very slowly away from the table; Peter could sense as much as smell the ever growing concerns for the safety of his son, and Peter could not help but wonder how many times in the past had his mate had to deal with moments like these, moments when the life of the werefox was being discussed none too kindly.

`Have a little chase, and maybe it will have a little accident. ´ the gleam in Edward’s mates’ eyes is unsettling, the hunger for blood as she focuses on John and his little werefox was beyond predatory and Peter shifts to stand by instinct alone to shelter John from such a wicked gaze.

The roar that erupts from Talia is enough to cause the windows to rattle and everyone to go silent and unmoving, this was the sort of roar that declared death and dismemberment if you took not heed of the warning it held. Laura and Cora quickly sat themselves back down in their chairs as if they’d never rose from them, as did Derek and everyone including John and the little fox bared their throats to the alpha.

`Listen here, and listen good, ´ Talia spoke through sharp teeth with a voice that spoke of authority, while she moved to stand near John and his son, `If anyone, and I do mean anyone, harms this little boy I will double the damaged caused to him on you. ´

The lack of a lie surprised Peter, Talia was not one to threaten her pack without her heart at least wavering slightly but then never before had she dealt with such a hostile situation, never before had she been forced to face such disgusting bloodlust from her own kin that it was bound to show a new side to her; and although Peter could not accept the fox as part of his family, he also could not force his sister to not accept it.

`Now, since you’ve clearly distressed our young nephew, ´ Talia growled at Robert and Edward and their families, `I fear the morning is ruined for young Stiles. ´

Gently Talia reached out to rub the trembling back of the little fox, leaning down to nuzzle and scent the top of its franticly moving head, the distressed cry that erupted from the creature indicating how much it had expected to be harmed by the touches it was given.

Turning her attention, her saddened gaze away from the trembling fox, Talia Hale bowed her head as she made an honest and truly sincere apology to the still very much unnerved werewolf that was mated into her pack.

`I apologize to both you John and your son, for the disgusting behaviour of those in my pack without any manners or hearts. I can only hope, that with time both you and your son will feel safe and secure in this pack and family. ´

From just one glance at John Peter could tell that his mate was not accustomed to being apologized too by an alpha, and that the suggestion and offer for a pack to be a safe place and a family for both him and son. John stood there, ramrod straight, tense, expecting perhaps some blow to come at him and his young.

`Now, I will excuse you and your son, as well as your mate so you may tend to Stiles. ´ and with that Talia dismisses Peter and his mate with his little fox, and as they headed out of the room where many meals had been held since the Hale House was built Peter hears his sister growl at his brothers to stay put.

It seemed Talia was far from done with the little mutiny that had transpired, and frankly if Peter hadn’t been told to leave he would’ve loved to have watched Talia rip their brothers and their mates as well as their kids a set of new assholes, but he had his suspicions that Talia wanted him to help John with Stiles not that Peter would do much else than take the two this his own room and direct John to what was Peter’s very private bathroom so he could wash the now soiled little creature clean; if Peter wasn’t moving out today he’d refused no doubt a child be it a fox or a werewolf from using his bathroom, but as it was he was moving to some little house far from the comfortable life he’d had in the Hale House, and so what did it matter if a filthy little fox made a mess of his pretty little bathroom?

 


End file.
